


Star Wars Episode VII - Attack of the Reylos

by delusion_demon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Rewrite, Satire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusion_demon/pseuds/delusion_demon
Summary: The great evil has been defeated for years. Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, and their comrades during the war against the Empire have dissipated, though their work has never been done. Spending their days ensuring the peace they have brought to the galaxy stays is no easy feat, especially when they hear of the arrival of a large cult of women from the Outer Rim, and the havoc they have begun to bestow...
Kudos: 6





	Star Wars Episode VII - Attack of the Reylos

**Author's Note:**

> This fan work is a joke, and if you couldn't tell, Reylos are going to be the butt of it. If that is not something you want to read through, then I am just warning you now.  
> For the rest of you: enjoy. :)c

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

STAR WARS 

EPISODE VII  
ATTACK OF THE REYLOS

Twenty years have passed since the death of the Emperor, and the subsequent fall of the Empire.  
Out of the ashes of the long-dead Galactic Republic has formed a loose confederation; there is no officially established Senate, only several strings of planets looking out for their own— a rule of unspoken mutual aid and respect.  
At last, the galaxy knows peace. Though there have been attempts by those still loyal to the old Empire in their hearts to stage upheaval, none have prevailed, due to their lack of organization.

Age-old heroes LUKE SKYWALKER, LEIA ORGANA, and HAN SOLO have gone their own ways. Luke has brought back the Jedi Order, reforming its code to suit his own values, and to ensure that certain pieces of history do not repeat themselves.  
Leia has found it in her best interest to secure the peace she has helped bring to the galaxy; unable to settle down until her work is complete, she has convinced Han Solo and Chewbacca to join her in aiding anyone in need, particularly the denizens of the Outer Rim.

All is well, until a strange new threat begins to become apparent. Arriving from the deepest reaches of the Outer Rim, untouched even by Leia’s diplomacy, are a mysterious cult of women referring to themselves as the REYLOS.  
They have become insistent on harboring the SHIP OF “REYLO”, and demand for the REDEMPTION of a BEN SOLO, both of which are devices that have never existed. These women have not been afraid to sabotage and kill for this strange goal.

Now, old heroes Luke and Leia, along with the help of their old companions and Force ghosts of loved ones alike, must rid the galaxy of a new threat before it’s too late.


End file.
